Conventional XDSL transceiver units (xTU's) are located remotely as customer premises equipment (CPE) as well as being located at the loop termination point (e.g., central office, remote terminal). Conventional XDSL transceiver units typically turn on the XDSL transceiver and train the XDSL physical layer connection at power up of the unit. This conventional operation is appropriate for conventional XDSL communication schemes in which each subscriber has a dedicated XDSL transceiver unit at the loop termination point.